Our Secret
by ohdreamy
Summary: Uma visita inesperada de Itachi em uma noite qualquer. /Péssimo resumo LOL One-Shot YAOI. Não gosta? Não leia. :


Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu queria rs.

Primeira fic yaoi, sejam bonzinhos... ou não xD

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Era uma noite fria em particular. Sasuke não conseguia dormir tão facilmente, afinal, estava perto do momento que esperou toda a sua vida. Sua vingança contra Itachi. Talvez houvesse virado uma obcessão, mas não se importaria, não queria se importar. Olhou para o lado e viu Suigetsu dormindo profundamente sobre uma pedra, agarrado a sua espada como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Karin estava de guarda para que nenhum estranho chegasse muito perto e atrapalhasse seus planos. Já Juugo estava em algum canto da floresta conversando com seus pássaros, era algo curioso e certamente cômico, mas ajudava a movimentação de seu grupo, então apenas ignorava.

Sasuke se levantou, convencido de que não iria conseguir pregar no sono e vagou sem destino floresta a dentro. Prestando atenção à cada mínimo detalhe que olhava, criando uma distração ou simplesmente querendo tirar o irmão da sua mente. Foi então que um farfalhar de folhas chamou sua atenção.

Olhou para os lados e rapidamente ativou seu sharingan para poder enxergar melhor, mas nada viu. Apesar de por fora aparentar estar calmo como sempre, algo lhe dizia que isso não era só um animal ou um ninja qualquer. Seja lá o que fosse, deixava seus cabelos da nuca arrepiados. Começou a correr em direção ao barulho, determinado a achar sua fonte. O mais estranho era que Karin não havia percebido nada, tanto quanto Juugo e Suigestu, era como se fosse apenas para ele perceber esse barulho, como se fosse para apenas ele seguí-lo. E então ele viu a última coisa que esperava ver.

Itachi.

Sentado em cima do tronco de uma árvore, com os olhos serenos e calmos. Não estava em posição de ataque e nem parecia que iria atacar, era mais como se quizesse apenas conversar, o que só tornava tudo muito mais confuso para Sasuke.

- Então você finalmente veio. – Disse o mais velho, ainda sentado sobre a árvore com um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos acertar logo tudo de uma vez. – Sasuke puxou a espada e ficou em posição de ataque, mas antes que ele podesse dar um passo, já sentia uma mão em cima de seu ombro limitando seu movimento. – Mas o qu –

- Calma, Otouto. Eu não vim aqui para brigar com você, muito pelo contrário. – Sasuke podia sentir a respiração de seu irmão mais novo em seu pescoço se aproximando lenta e dolorosamente. – Eu senti sua falta. – E por fim, Itachi depositou um beijo cálido no pescoço do menor.

Era uma sensação estranha, "confuso" não era uma definição completa para o que Sasuke sentia. Apesar disso, Itachi parecia muito bem determinado ao que estava fazendo, afinal estava sugando e mordendo seu pescoço com um desejo incontrolável de posse. Suas mãos caminhavam livremente pelo corpo do seu irmão, e arrancando suspiros do mesmo.

Sua espada fora atirada para longe, e seus cabelos emaranhados pelos longos dedos de Itachi, ele não estava entendendo nada, tentou se libertar, mas não conseguiu, apesar de ter treinado muito, sua força ainda era inferior, mesmo não querendo admitir isso.

Sasuke então sentiu uma mão segurando sua nuca e o puxando para baixo. A força era tanta que, finalmente seus joelhos cederam e ele se encontrou ajoelhado de frente para seu irmão mais velho.

- O qu- ?

- Shh... Sasuke, a noite apenas começou, e quero que você faça algo pra mim. – Itachi sorriu de orelha a orelha enquanto sua mão caminhou livremente até chegar ao zíper de sua própria calça que em estantes estava no chão, revelando sua boxer preta.

O menor logo entendeu o recado e ficou embasbacado ao encarar a já evidente ereção do seu irmão. Sasuke olhou com gula e suas mão criaram vida própria, já que em estantes, estar arranhavam as coxas de Itachi com desejo, enquanto sua língua contornava o membro do mais velho por cima do tecido.

Itachi não conseguia falar nada, simplesmente jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido gutural.

- Pare de me provocar otoouto, lembre-se que quem está no comando aqui sou _eu_.

Logo, Itachi afastou a cabeça de Sasuke, o suficiente para que ele pudesse se livrar peça que atrapalhava o trabalho de seu irmão. Então, sua já pulsante ereção foi liberada, e Sasuke não exitou em segurar firmemente a base deste e circundá-lo com a língua. A visão que Itachi tinha poderia ser descrita em simplesmente _fodidamente excitante_, já que seu caçula estava completamente vulnerável diante de si, com as faces vermelhas e respiração pesada.

Sasuke então abocanhou de vez o membro de seu irmão com vontade, arrancando para fora um gemido forte e alto de Itachi, sua língua circundava e ele sugava todo o comprimento – ou aquilo que ele conseguia colocar na boca – com vontade e determinação, não entendia direito por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas não se importava, não mais.

- S-Sasuke... Q-quase lá... – Itachi fechou mais sua mão em volta dos cabelos negros do menor.

Sasuke então, apertou ainda mais o membro de seu irmão na base, seus dentes passando livremente por toda aquela dura e pulsante extensão, era viciante. Arranhava as coxas e o sugava com vontade em uma combinação de movimentos que nem ele mesmo sabia que podia fazer.

Bastou apenas algumas mais investidas, para que Sasuke sentisse o gosto de seu irmão invadindo sua boca, e escorrendo por seus lábios. O gosto era meio amargo, mas ainda sim doce, exatamente como Itachi era.

Quando se deu conta, Sasuke estava sendo prensado contra uma árvore e suas mãos colocadas para cima de sua cabeça e presas com fios fortes de chakra.

- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? – Sasuke tentou se soltar desesperadamente, mas os fios eram fortes demais, e sua espada estava muito longe.

- Sabe irmãozinho, você só têm me odiado todos esses anos, nunca pensando em si mesmo. – Itachi se aproximou lentamente retirando sua capa da Akatsuki e jogando em qualquer lugar, e se abaixou para ficar no mesmo nível de seu irmão. – Hoje, eu quero aliviar a minha e a sua tensão.

As bochechas de Sasuke queimaram em vergonha, afinal nunca esteve em uma situação parecida, e nem em seus piores pesadelos, poderia imaginar isso vindo de Itachi, ele tinha que estar sonhando. Mas por incrível que pareça, mesmo querendo se soltar, seu corpo clamava pelo toque do mais velho, todo seu sangue parecia que havia decido para apenas uma parte do seu corpo, onde se concentrava um formigamento muito forte. Os toques de Itachi foram se tornando mais fortes, e marcando seu corpo de forma dolorosa e prazerosa ao mesmo tempo. Logo sua blusa fora rasgada para fora de seu corpo com pressa.

- Itachi, calma, eu nunca fiz isso antes. – Sasuke falou baixo e corando ainda mais, como se fosse possível.

O riso gutural de Itachi ecoou pela floresta e causou calafrios no caçula. Seus dedos pararam na cintura e a circularam de forma provocadora e envolvente, logo a faixa roxa que a prendia sua calça ali fora arrancada, e logo a mesma jazia ao redor de seus tornozelos. Seu irmão mais velho o virou de costas e prensou seu corpo contra o de Sasuke, suas mãos foram sem falhar em direção dos mamilos rozados que clamavam por atenção, bastou um forte aperto que o gemido que estava preso na sua garganta veio à tona, fazendo com que o sorriso de Itachi crescesse mais ainda.

- Não estou aqui para fazer o que você manda, nem o que ninguém manda, pela primeira vez vou fazer apenas aquilo que _eu_ quero. – O mais velho falou, simplesmente. – Ou você não gostou de me provar, Sa-su-ke?

Sasuke mordeu o lábio muito forte para controlar o gemido que teimava em sair, ele não queria admitir mas adorava ser controlado desta forma, principalmente por alguém que fora motivo de sua admiração no passado.

Os longos dedos de Itachi subiram vagarosamente por seu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passaram, era puro desejo que ambos sentiam, nada mais importava ali, nem mesmo sua vingança. Logo os dedos Alcançaram os lábios de Sasuke, contornando-os e pedindo passagem, ele os abriu prontamente sugando e molhando os dedos do mais velho. Itachi sentia sua ereção explodindo novamente, de forma mais forte e intensa, dessa vez era ele quem estava comandando as ações. Sua outra mão desceu pelo corpo do mais novo, beliscando e apertando cada pedaço daquela magnífica pele alva, alcançando por fim o membro de Sasuke que pulsava. Não exitou e agarrou-o pela glande, circulando e apertando vagarosamente, podia sentir que estava exercendo influências no corpo do irmão, já que este estava mordendo seus dedos e gemendo mais alto do que das últimas vezes. Cada som e gesto só excitava cada vez mais Itachi.

Logo tirou os dedos da boca de seu irmão, fazendo com que este reclamasse um pouco pelo abandono, mas ele não precisou reclamar muito, pois logo, estes estavam em sua entrada, que logo se contraiu por causa do toque.

- Você precisa relaxar Sasuke, ou vai doer mais do que o planejado. – Itachi riu. – A não ser quue você quer que doa, para lembrar disso amanhã.

Sasuke mordeu os lábios na tentativa de relaxar. Logo sentiu a língua de Itachi vagando pelo seu pescoço, o provocando lenta e dolorosamente. Assim que conseguiu relaxar, sentiu a invasão do irmão com um dedo lhe rasgando a pele. Mas a dor se misturava com prazer e logo após alguns movimentos, já estava entregue.

- Mhhmmm... I- Itachi, mais, mais forte. – Já não controlava suas palavras, elas simplesmente saiam da sua boca.

Itachi riu alto.

- Sempre sonhei com esse momento, em que veria o tão _temido _pelos amigos, Uchiha Sasuke, se desmanchando pelo irmão. – Adicionou mais um dedo, fazendo com que seus movimentos ficassem mais fortes.

- Cala a boca!

Mas foi Sasuke quem se calou, quando o terceiro dedo, e quando estes rasparam sua próstata. Seus joelhos tremeram, e seus olhos apertaram, ele queria _tanto_ ser tocando naquele lugar novamente. Mas os movimentos pararam, e Itachi retirou seus dedos de dentro do seu irmão.

Assim que o menor estava pronto para argumentar, ele sentiu o membro de seu irmão, quente e pulsante rodeando sua entrada de forma provocadora, o que fez com que um arrepio corresse por sua espinha. Sasuke se contorceu para trás, esperando um contato maior, enquanto uma fina gota de suor escorria por seu rosto e sua respiração, completamente descompassada ecoava pela floresta.

Itachi encostou seu corpo no de seu irmão, puxou seu queixo para trás, e pela primeira vez encaixou seus lábios nos dele em um beijo cheio de desejo e tesão. Ele podia sentir o próprio gosto ainda na boca de seu irmão, enquanto suas línguas brigavam por dominação. Suas mãos desceram sedutoramente, desenhando a silhueta de Sasuke, ate que finalmente parassem segurando firmemente a cintura do menor.

Sasuke sabia o que estava por vir, e mesmo estando no meio de um beijo envolvente, não podia ignorar que _algo_ estava prestes a invadir-lo. Itach começou então, a penetrá-lo lenta e dolorosamente, Sasuke se contorcia em um misto de dor e prazer, acabou por morder fortemente o lábio se seu irmão que estava sugando, mas este não se importou, já que estava dentro de seu irmão caçula, vivendo uma experiência única, em que toda aquela caverna quente e atraente se contorcia ao redor dele. Logo o ar começou a faltar e ambos tiveram que se separar.

- D-dói... m-muito... – Sasuke mal conseguia completar as palavras.

Itachi riu.

- Diga quando eu puder me mover. – E ele simplesmente apoiou sua testa no ombro de seu irmão, esperando pelo momento que poderia se mover.

Passaram-se alguns momentos até que finalmente Sasuke começou a relaxar e a dor foi substituída por prazer.

- M-Mexa-se Itachi, AGORA! – Ele ordenou, fazendo com que o maior risse alto.

- Como quiser.

E logo Itachi começou a investir em seu irmão de forma rápida e precisa, seus dedos marcaram a pele branca e lisa de Sasuke, este nem se importava, estava imerso demais em tanto prazer que mal conseguia falar qualquer palavra completa ou coerente. Os sons de suas peles batendo uma contra outra ecoava pelo lugar, junto com seus gemidos e qualquer outra palavra desconexa que saía de suas bocas. Era um ritmo frenético e viciante.

- I-Itcahi... – A voz rouca de Sasuke finalmente saiu alguns minutos depois. – A-ah... Vou gozar...

- Ah, mas não vai não. – Itachi falou com a voz rouca e entrecortada.

Sasuke não entendeu nada, estava para se liberar quando sentiu a mão de seu irmão mais velho se fechando ao redor de seu membro e apertando-o na base.

- Você vai gozar comigo. – Itachi aumentou seus movimentos e Sasuke choramingou com o a dor de não poder gozar.

- I-Itachi, por f-favor... aaaaaaaah, você vai acabar me matando!

Itachi aumentou o aperto e Sasuke gemeu muito alto, logo seu ponto sensível fora atingido de novo, e de novo, criando um ritmo que fez com que ele engasgasse. Pequenos filetes de um líquido branco escorriam pela mão do maior.

- Aaaaaaah, I-Itachi! – Sasuke chegou ao seu limite e gozou fortemente.

- D-roga, Sasuke! – Itachi também chegou ao seu limite, gozando dentro de seu irmão, e finalmente liberando as mãos destes de ainda jaziam presas.

Ambos caíram no chão, exaustos e suados, com a respiração descompassada. Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas assim que os abriu novamente, seu irmão já não estava ali, e a única lembrança que ele tinha, era um líquido que escorria por suas longas pernas.

Mas assim que ele se levantou lentamente, com muita dor, uma brisa fria passou por ele e uma voz rouca e doce falou ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Não se esqueça, esse é o nosso segredo, otoouto.

E da mesma forma como ele veio, ele se foi.

* * *

Se gostaram, deixem uma review, ok?

kissus.


End file.
